


Жаворонок и соловей

by DFox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Только не говори, что ты собираешься доить коз.





	Жаворонок и соловей

**Author's Note:**

> Альбус и Геллерт старше на пару лет, чем в каноне; ДЛМ; название — отсылка к знаменитому диалогу Ромео и Джульетты.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Ты как хочешь, а я спать.

Альбус демонстративно зевает и потягивается. Спать ему совсем не хочется, и в другие дни и ночи он бы с радостью пробыл с Геллертом как можно дольше. До светлеющего рассветного неба, до жаворонка, ошалело заходящегося за окном. Но не сегодня. Сегодня все слишком остро, внутри Альбуса и вне. 

Режущие беглые взгляды из-под ресниц, острые локти и колени — Геллерта. Колючий комок в горле, жгучие слова и слишком медленные, будто улитки, мысли — Альбуса.

Локоть Геллерта упирается ему между разведенных коленей, когда Геллерт, отложив свои записи, поворачивается со спины на живот, посеребренный луной, гибкий, словно кот. Он смотрит на Альбуса снизу вверх, мерцая глазами, улыбается, кончиком языка пробежавшись по губам. 

Альбус вздрагивает, будто прикоснулся к раскаленному железу.

— Жаль. А я вот совсем не хочу. Мог бы — не спал вовсе. Дурацкое занятие — спать!

Альбус полностью согласен: смешно тратить время на сон, когда их ждет столько дел и открытий! Еще вчера он бы подхватил мысль Геллерта, не давая словам упасть в пустоту. И, может быть, они бы поспорили, может быть, решились на какой-то новый эксперимент. Еще вчера. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Альбус молчит и отодвигается подальше — глупо, на заднице, насколько позволяют скрещенные по-турецки ноги. Он смешон, наверняка жалок и злится на себя за это, но сделать ничего не может: Геллерт слишком, непозволительно близко.

Альбус мотает головой. 

— Аберфорт завтра с утра отправляется в Косой переулок, и я…

Геллерт приподнимает бровь. Прыскает:

— Ах, ну да. Понятно. Козы?

Альбус кашляет: слова застревают в горле хлебной крошкой.

— Только не говори, что ты собираешься вставать с жаворонками и доить коз.

Геллерт хохочет, запрокидывая голову. Альбус же готов провалиться сквозь землю. И потому пропускает мгновение, когда все меняется.

Дыхание Геллерта опаляет: мед и мята, сладкое, невыносимое. Юркий, быстрый язык пробегается по дрогнувшим губам и замирает, толкнувшись о зубы, а пальцы цепляются за плечи Альбуса так, что становится больно. От неожиданности Альбус подается назад и заваливается набок, неловко, будто куль с мукой, который они с Арианой недавно уронили на кухне.

Он не успевает удивиться нелепости своих мыслей и тому, что вообще способен думать, как Геллерт ложится рядом с ним. И снова хватается за Альбуса, так отчаянно, будто боится утонуть. Геллерт больше не смеется, его глаза становятся огромными и черными, пока ладонь скользит по груди Альбуса, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей.

Свистит в ушах, холодеет в груди, Альбусу кажется, что он летит в бездну. Ловкие пальцы Геллерта принимаются за пуговицы его брюк. 

— Что… Что ты де?.. — выдавливает Альбус, наконец, и тут же стыдится своего вопроса. Разве неясно что? Он добавляет, торопясь: — У меня давно… То есть, н-никогда…

Ладонь Геллерта ложится на губы. 

— Тш-ш-ш… У меня тоже.

Ладонь пахнет мятой, и медом, и немного чернилами. Альбус, смелея, ликуя от своей смелости, проводит по ней языком, прикусывает кожу. И замирает от восторга, когда слышит короткий, тихий всхлип. Этот всхлип придает уверенности: Альбус все делает правильно. Он нравится Геллерту, Геллерт хочет его, точно так же как он, Альбус, без ума от Геллерта. Ладонь Геллерта исчезает, чтобы через миг оказаться между ног Альбуса. Он зажмуривается, под веками вспыхивает алое, а к щекам приливает краска. Альбус рад, что Геллерт не видит его сейчас, а их единственный свидетель, луна, уже зашла за угол дома. 

В темноте Альбус смелеет: подается вперед, навстречу ласкающей ладони и сам рискует коснуться Геллерта, чтобы тут же отдернуть руку, словно обжегшись.

— Что? — замирает Геллерт.

— Ерунда... 

Наступает черед Альбуса, гладить лицо Геллерта, прижиматься губами к губам, обнаженным телом к тонкому льну сорочки. Впрочем, даже через ткань Геллерт горячий, как само Адское Пламя. И этот огонь разжег в нем он, Альбус. 

Геллерт же продолжает, и Альбус вдохнув, забывает выдохнуть. 

До финала всего ничего.

— Стой, подожди, не так.

— Ч-что?.. — повторяет Геллерт беспомощно. Альбус, быстро облизав ладонь, обхватывает оба их члена.

— О, Мерлин, — выдыхает Геллерт ему в плечо, слова его тоже обжигают, как раскаленные клейма. — Мерлин, Альбус, ты… Альбус… 

А потом они лежат, оглушенные, опустошенные, переплетаясь, будто хотят прорасти друг в друга и так остаться навсегда. Одинокая птица заходится за окном длинной трелью.

Волосы Геллерта щекочут нос, а сердце стучит так громко и близко, что Альбус легко мог бы спутать его со своим.

— Альбус, — зовет Геллерт, и Альбус не видит, но чувствует, что он улыбается. — Это жаворонок?

— Соловей, — решительно возражает Альбус и закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть в серое, как глаза Геллерта, небо.


End file.
